Snow Fox
by RokusasuXIII
Summary: Naruto couldn t keep up with the people in Konoha anymore. He left his home and traveled all around the world, only to find in Arendelle a cursed girl who could wield a power, similiar to a Kekkai Genkai. Bad summary. On hold because of exams.
1. The Beginning

**Puh, at last. I didn´t know that it would took me so long to write the first Chapter. Everything sounded too easy in my head, but as I sat in front of the PC, it became difficult to write a decent sentence. It took me four rewrites until I was satisfied with my result. Each of them with different plot lines. There was many changes and OC´s were created, Naruto losing his memories, Elsa being a Yandere and so on.**

 ***Sight* I can´t tell you how proud and relieved I am with this outcome of the story. There will be some grammar errors again, as I couldn´t find someone to overlook it. Still, I can´t wait anymore to give you this new story.**

 **Some note that you have to consider before you read the story. Naruto will be only 16-years old after the Fourth Shinobi War. The same also applies to his friends. As he arrived on Arendelle for the first time, he would be 18.**

 **He will have Kurama inside him and will be able to use all the Jutsu he had learned. No Sharingan and Rinnegan, but he can use the Truth Seeking Balls. Of course he can go into Sennin Mode too.**

 **Reminder: I do not own "Frozen" and "Naruto". Both belong to Disney and Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Snow Fox**

Situated in the north there lies a kingdom, named Arendelle. A kingdom like others that existed in their time. The only noteworthy was its function as a trading centre in the north. And only because the royal family saw the benefit of building their castle beside the fjord, they could prosper. From there on, people started to build their home around the King´s castle and soon Arendelle became a big town with a decent number of population.

The people were happy with their King as he was a true leader who knew how to rule. He was kind and fair. Sometime he would let his people visit him in his castle, where they would talk and feast. Nobody in Arendelle would think about harming the royal family, as they were indebted in their kindness.

A boy walked on the lively market square, where traders were trying to sell their goods. Local people strolled around, in the search for the best offer. The boy looked around the many stands and bought some foods. Replenishing his luggage with the necessities was important for him at the moment. The long travel to Arendelle had exhausted most of his ration. And who knows when he would be in a big town again.

Wearing a black trench coat that was a bit run down, the boy gave off and threatening aura. Many who walked pass him, eyed the blond stranger warily. Despite how young he looked, the boy was still dangerous as he is a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Or was, as he left the rotten village with its ungrateful people. Even after all what he had done in the Great War, they didn´t change their view of him.

Monster, murderer and imposter. That was how they called him. Even after the Hokage declared his true heritage and explained that the tailed beast aren't mindless killing machine, they never believed it and continued with their horrible treatments.

Even with the few friends who helped him and vouched for his achievements, the council didn´t gave him the credits he rightful owned. Sooner or later the boy couldn´t bear it anymore and left his home without telling anyone. His escape was only noticed by his close friends who immediately tried to follow him and talk him out of his plan.

But he wasn´t the prankster king for nothing. Sabotaging the tracking hounds and thousands of shadow clones granted him a perfect escape. And as a stamina type, he travelled days and night without making a break, until he was sure that he covered a great distance.

He even crossed the sea and left the Elemental Nation as he feared to meet someone he knows in the future. His journey brought him to all kind of countries and cultures. From the rainforest to the large mountain ranges, he saw many things for the first time.

Working as a jack-of-all-trade, the boy did all kind of works. As long as he got paid, there wasn´t anything he didn´t want to do. Even killing wasn´t a big deal for him anymore. No wonder, nothing could compare to the horror of the war he fought. Besides, he was a ninja. Killing included in his job descriptions.

Meeting interesting people and making new friend showed him that kind humans existed in this world. The same as evil humans, as he made various enemies through his travel around the world. But they were no threats to him. Unlike in the Elemental Nation, the people he met didn´t know how to use chakra.

Sure there were many beings with godlike powers, magic and dragons. But other than those exceptions, the people around him were normal, just like the civilians in Konoha.

The face they made after seeing him perform some of his Jutsus was hilarious. Their jaws felt on the floor, leaving their mouth open. After the shock, the people reacted in different ways. Some were awestruck and bombarded him with questions that, to their disappointment, he didn´t answer. Others looked at him like he grew a second head. They distanced from him, feared that he would harm them. At rarest, they would attack him or chase him out.

But that was alright for the boy. He already saw the worst outcome of how people would threat him. A few glares from stranger didn´t mind him anymore. He locked his heart away, promising himself that he wouldn´t show people that he had a weakness. There shouldn´t be a second Konoha. That was why he didn´t stay too long in a town or village.

Arriving at Arendelle, the boy went to the same routine and replenished his ration at the local market. After that he went to an inn and lend a room for the night. The area around Arendelle was still foreign to him, which was why he planned to ask the people for information. After that he would look around for a blacksmith, where he would make his own Kunais and took maintenance to his gears and sword.

He learned to wield a great sword that was the size of himself. The sword was called "Astoria" and it was a normal steel sword without any decoration. Only its durability was remarkable as it was made out of the best steel that he could get at that time. Of course he would hide it in a scroll, as it looked suspicious, walking around with the big sword.

In a land where people lived in castle made out of stones, the boy found his passion for swordsmanship. The fact that he could crack a skull with on blow or slice someone into two pieces was refreshing for him. It was brutish and with no style, but he didn´t care. Having a crash course at a blacksmith was a good decision too. He only trusted himself to take care of Astoria, as the sword was his weapon for self-defence. Letting other people tampering it, didn´t fit well with the boy. And because he travelled alone for the most of them time, he had to learn to maintain his sword on his own.

The boy found a nice inn in the middle of Arendelle. He made himself comfortable in the rented room, placing his little belongings at the bed while unsealing new clothes out of his scroll. After a nice shower, the boy took out a map from his bag "Hmm, nothing but mountains and hills. I hope that there are wild animals." He muttered to himself. "What do you think, Kurama? Should we go further north, or" His eyes wandered to an island in the south. "to the Southern Island?"

A voice inside him answered. **"We just arrived at Arendelle. Leaving it now would be a waste. I say, we should stay here and look around a little bit. Maybe we find something interesting."**

"Are you sure? There are many people in this town." Said the boy nonchalant as led himself fall on the comforting bed.

" **But look at all the snow outside, Naruto. Some sightseeing would do you good after your little escapade with the berserkers."**

"You´re right. This place really is beautiful." Making up his mind, Naruto said. "Let´s just do like always. We stay here for a few days. Recovering and making a few notes about the place and leave for another country." Taking out a worn out book the, Naruto had wrote everything he encountered inside it. He would note down about the environment, culture and special cuisine, just like an encyclopaedia.

" **As long as I get to come out for a little bit, I won´t mind."**

Naruto snickered. "Yeah sure, but don´t scare the locals too much."

The fox inside Naruto grinned. **"I can´t promise."**

"Anyway, tomorrow I will go to the blacksmith and sharpen Astoria. Maybe I can work there for a little bit. Our purse is almost empty." Said Naruto while he waged his gold pouch in his hand.

* * *

 _Line Break_

The captain of the royal guard wasn´t in a good mood. Being the only military force in the cold north, they had to make sure that order was maintained in the town and in the surrounding areas. Even though there wasn´t too many bandits who would hide themselves in the snowy mountain, he had to worry about a big threat that could destroy their peaceful life.

At first it was a rumour. Woodcutters reported that they saw some strange individuals walking in the wood during a snowstorm. They thought that it was people, who lost their way and were in need of help. Some of the woodcutters went to help them, but to the confusion of the other, they never returned. After the snowstorm went away, the remaining lumberjacks didn´t find any traces of their comrades and of the strange individuals.

Soon more reports about people vanishing in a snowstorm were sent to the guards and as soon as they could, they took action and sent a scout into the area. Only to lose them too. Some said that it was a curse. Some said that they were abducted by a yeti. The truth was that there were no real explanation and the royal guard didn´t have a clue that could lead them to the missing people.

If magic was involved then there would be nothing the captain could do against it. He knew that no mortal could go against the unknown force. Despite that, he swore to himself that he would protect the people of Arendelle with all his might, even if he need to sacrifice his own life. This, he owned their King.

"Sir, I´ve got an important message for you." A knock on the door indicated that a soldier stood outside his door. "It´s from his highness."

"Enter." The captain ordered.

The soldier stood in front of the captain and gave a quick salute. "His Highness wish to see the location where the recent incident with the disappeared people happened. He asked you to prepare an escort."

Hitting his fist on the desk, the captain furiously shouted at the poor soldier. "What is his Highness thinking? He can´t just foolishly go to such a dangerous place!"

"I-I am truly sorry, but he ordered…" Stuttered the soldier.

"I know! I am only worrying for the safety of our King. But if he wished, then we can´t deny him." With a sight he ordered the soldier. "Go and gather the elite squads and the foot soldiers."

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldier gave another salute and went off.

Rubbing his head, the captain prepared a plan for the worst case. Hopefully they never meet the mysterious happening.

 _Line Break_

"Dad, do you really have to go?" Asked a 13-year old Anna as she watched her father all settled on his horse. The little brown haired girl didn´t like him to leave them, after all she heard about the rumours and she feared for her father.

"Dear, your father has a duty to keep. He need to make sure that everyone is safe. That includes you and your big sister." Said the Queen as she patted Anna on her head. Looking at her husband, she too didn´t want to let him go, but unlike her child she understood his reasons. That was why she gave him a reassuring smile while saying. "I will wait for you with the children. Please take care and don´t endanger yourself, my love."

"Don´t worry, I will." Replied the King. A movement from a window of the castle drew his attention and he looked up, to get a quick glimpse of platinum blond hairs. His wife followed his gaze and sighted as she knew who it was. "Tell Elsa that I will be back soon and that she don´t have to worry about me."

The captain of the royal guard walked to the king and bowed with respect. "My King, we are ready to depart."

"I see. Well then. Let´s move!" The King ordered.

Elsa watched from her sighting spot how her father and his escort moved out of the castle. She had supressed the urge to go and wish her father good luck on his patrol. Because she didn´t want to meet Anna. After the incident where she had hurt her little sister, the blond girl tried to avoid her little sister as much as possible.

The blond girl couldn´t face her little sister. Not with her power out of control. She needed to learn to supress it, but as the only one who could do magic in Arendelle, she had to learn on her own. It was frustrating as the years gone by. Her control was the same as the before. There was no progress at all.

Maybe it was her fate to be cursed, to be all alone for her entirely life. Elsa wished that someone could help her out of her loneliness. At least one person who would understand her feeling. Not knowing that there was someone in Arendelle, who had to bear a more destructive force inside him, the princess went back to her room. Soon their fate would cross each other.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Naruto found a good blacksmith after a bit of asking around. There was a big order from the Royal Guard, which resulted in the smith master being short on hands. That was why the bulky man was grateful that Naruto could help him out as the blond boy showed that he got talent with the craft.

As a thanks he got a few coins and could use the smith for free. Naruto went to work on his gear as soon as he finished his work for the smith master. He carefully sharpen his sword Astoria on a wedging stone and oiled it.

The day was almost over as he walked out of the blacksmith. He saw how people walked around, either going home or heading to an inn for a few drinks. Seeing that he needed to eat for dinner too, the blond walked to the direction of his quarters. On his way he overheard people talking.

"…elieve me! It´s true! Our King himself went to find the missing people! I hope he won´t disappear like them."

"I fear that too. He is still a human like us. What if it is a witch or the devil itself?"

"Maybe it is time to leave and settle myself somewhere on the Southern Island."

"You fool! Don´t be a coward!"

Naruto didn´t like what he heard. Thinking about it, there was those strange rumours about people vanishing into thin airs. Curious as he was, he decided to look into the case. Maybe it was something worth to write an entry inside his journal.

" **Are you going after them?"** Asked Kurama as he knew the mind-set of his friend.

"Yeah, I will. Who knows, maybe we can solve the mystery."

* * *

 _Line Break_

King Agnarr knew that it was a foolish endeavour, still it was his duty to protect his people. A ruler who wouldn´t look out for his own folk was not fit to rule at all. That was why he must find the cause for all the disappearances. He had faith that his friend, the captain of the Royal Guard and his men could protect him from all harm

Agnarr and his escort reached the mysterious place after a few days and the first thing they did was to search for some clues. To make sure that no one went missing, the captain ordered the groups to stay close to each other. With the elite guard by his side, the King also participated in the search.

The cold temperature and the snow was a hindrance for the group, still they didn´t gave up and went on with the search, in the hope to find the missing people.

"My King, I suggest we should make a camp for the night. The day is almost over and searching in the dark is too dangerous." Advised the captain, while he watched the area. They had searched for a long time now.

Agnarr saw that his soldiers were tired and in need for a rest. "You are right. Please, call everyone back and let them set a camp. Place a few guards around the camp and tell them to watch each other's back. I don´t want to lose any one of them."

"MEN, ASSEMBLE!" Shouted the captain. "It´s almost night time! Prepare the tent for his highness and make yourself ready for the night!" He commanded, with his soldiers saluting to him in union.

After an hour, the soldiers were finished with their task and some of them sat around the bonfire, while some stood watch. The King went with the captain inside his tent and were discussing about the plan for the next day.

It was very quit around the camp. The only sound was the crackle of the bonfire and the footstep of some soldiers walking around the camp, looking out for any suspicious movement in the darkness. Everyone was on edge and were ready to react to any kind of threat. No wonder, seeing that they were on dangerous ground.

"What do you think?" Asked Agnarr, as he sat on a log inside his tent. He still wore his winter clothing as it was still cold.

"Your highness, we are hitting a wall. Our men found nothing and I don´t know how we should proceed. The only option we have is to keep looking." Replied the captain with a grim voice.

The king agreed to his insight and rubbed his head in, thinking about a solution. This mystery was ripping on his nerves.

"We should order the people to avoid any kind of snowstorm. The risk is too high that they might get caught." Continued the captain, seeing that there was nothing they could do.

"But what about the one, who are still missing? I can´t just abandon them." Whispered Agnarr. "And what if it reaches Arendelle? I can´t risk the life of my people! My family!" Desperation overtook him as he feared for his loved one.

"My King, I…" The captain stopped to speak as he noticed something. The sounds outside couldn´t be heard. Surely his men wouldn´t slack off in this kind of situation. They were hard trained soldiers who would follow every order. He felt a foreboding feeling.

Seeing the face of the captain darken, the King knew that something wasn´t right. "What´s wrong?" He asked while he stayed on alert.

"Please, stay inside, your highness." Said the captain and unsheathed his sword. Moving slowly he opened the curtain of the tent and abruptly a torrent of snow stormed inside. The wind blew at them and the curtain was torn wide open, leaving the two to watch a snowstorm raging outside.

The sight of the snowstorm shocked the two and they both couldn´t move their body. It was like a nightmare, where they couldn´t wake up from. Nothing but snow and wind. Even their escort couldn´t be seen.

"We need to run!" Said the captain, as he found his voice again. He began to tremble, unable to control his body that knew the unnatural danger that was coming for them. A feeling of helplessness overcame him as he faced the phenomenon.

"Quick!" He shouted and grabbed the king by the arm, dragging him out of the tent.

Agnarr still in shock, saw nothing but the captain and white snow around him. He followed the captain on auto-pilot, not even realising that he was dragged around. They both reached the nearby forest and while the sight was more clear than before, the storm still followed them, like it had an own conscious. Chasing them, not even giving them time to take a break, it was always behind them.

The escape was difficult for the captain and the King, as their path was covered with snow. More and more, they had to clear their way through the obstacles. Soon their breath became ragged and the exhaustion showed on their face. Their body steamed from the cold air.

"We- We need, hah, to keep going!" Huffed the captain while he leaned on his sword. Staying at the same spot was too dangerous. He saw that the white storm was still behind them. But it seemed that it purposely kept its distance.

"Hah, yeah. We, hah, can´t stop now." Panted the King and staggered slowly forward.

They reached the end of the forest and were now standing at a clear field. At first they were glad to have reached so far, but their feeling of being saved was crushed. All their efforts to get away from the danger was in vain, as right in front of them was the storm, the white dead, waiting for them.

The snowstorm had cut their path and was now surrounding them, blocking their way from every sides. Like a predator, it had chased them to exhaust the two. Watching them struggle and hold on for the right moment to strike its prey.

"This has to be a joke." The captain muttered in unbelief.

A silhouette of a human could be seen inside the white storm. It was like the reports. More and more dark figures showed up and approached them with the snowstorm. Soon they were surrounded by the mysterious beings.

Agnarr feared them, because he was a human. But he was a King too. A ruler over man. Assembling his courage he shouted out to the threatening figures. "Who are you? What do you want?"

No one answered his question .They were only standing there, observing the two mortal humans. They didn´t show any hostile reaction, only idly standing there and waiting.

The captain, now shaken out of his rigidity, took a stance and hold his sword in front of him. With little steps he approached the strange figures, eyeing them warily. As he stood only a few metre away from one of them, he noticed that the figure wore an armour. An Armour from his Royal Guard.

"It can´t be…" He spoke with confusion. Looking up he met the face of one of his subordinate. The captain´s own face became white, just like the frozen face of his soldier as he saw that everyone one of them were the missing people, they had searched for. Only that they didn´t look like humans anymore. No, they were dead and all frozen. Every one of them were dead, but somehow they could still move. What kind of sorcery was this?

"By the Gods." The captain whispered. Looking back he saw his King who was shocked too, as he saw his dead subjects. Like the captain, Agnarr knew that there weren´t normal people anymore. Someone or something made them this way.

Standing in front of his King, the captain spoke. "Your highness, listen carefully. I will charge forward and clear a way for you. Stay close to me, and run if you see the opportunity. Don´t look for me and just go. I will hold them off as long as I can."

"No, I can´t leave you alone!" Replied Agnarr with denial.

"You have to!" Shouted the captain. "I swore to protect you, even with my life!"

"But…"

"You have a family waiting for you! What would happen to Princess Elsa and Princess Anna if you were gone? What would happen to the Queen? They need to know about the threat!"

The captain was right. Agnarr needed to escape and prepare his kingdom for the danger. They have to know about the threat! "I am indebted to you. Your sacrifice will be remembered forever, my friend." He said with sadness.

"Hehe, I always wanted to do something heroic." The captain joked, while letting out a silent chuckle. "Draw your sword, your highness. Don´t let them get near you. Keep them at bay with your weapon."

And all hell broke as they charged the mass of dead people. It seemed they anticipated their futile charge, as the ice zombies charged forward too. The first one who reached the captain got sliced by the sword, its head flying high in the air.

Agnarr noticed that there was no blood coming out of the open wound. And it seemed that they couldn´t move again after their head was cut off.

A smile crept on the face of the captain as his bloodlust increased after each kill. The dead soldiers didn´t use their weapon and only charged mindlessly at them. They wanted to grab the sword-man, pinning him down and for sure making him one of them.

Agnarr kicked an incoming ice zombie away and ducked as another jumped over him. He watched for the one who came from behind, killing them with blows to the head. Luckily, there wasn´t many who attacked from behind. They only followed them slowly, unlike the one in front of them. Maybe they wanted to use the same tactic as before and tried to exhaust them.

"Out of my way!" Growled the captain and dismembered two of them with one slash. The man rampage through all the dead body without caring for his own life. Behind him was the King who mustered all his strength for their struggle. They came too far to give up so easily.

Adrenalin rushed inside their veins, enhancing their senses. Their fight lasted for a few minutes, with the captain getting injured all over his body. The ice zombies tore a few junks of flesh as some of them got a grip on him. Blood ran down and covered his tattered clothes, painting it red.

Agnarr didn't look good either. The King got a few wounds too, but it wasn´t that bad compared to the captain. Both could hold on their own against those undead, but not for too long as the problem was the overwhelming number. The snowstorm covering their sight wasn´t helping either.

Falling on one knee, the captain cried out in pain as one of the zombie bit him on his shoulder. The King quickly grabbed the attacker and pulled it away from the captain.

Holding his bleeding shoulder, the man saw that it was hopeless. His attempt to make a path for his King to escape didn´t go well because of the many undead. Chopping one of them down and two more showed up. An endless circle, with the two on the losing side.

"I think, this is it." Said Agnarr as he saw that they didn´t had a chance against the zombies. He accepted his fate and said. "Thank you for trying. Without you, I wouldn´t survive so long. I am truly sorry to drag you in this mess."

The captain pulled himself up and spoke. "It was my choice to follow wherever you go and protect you."

A grin formed on the face of Agnarr and he stood beside the captain, sword raising high with his two hands. "How about we take as many of them as possible."

"Is this your last order?" Asked the captain with a smirk while he took another battle stance.

Agnarr nodded. The last think he had in his mind were the faces of his family. "Iduna, Anna and Elsa, I am sorry." He whispered.

And with a war cry the King and his captain stormed into the mob of undead.

* * *

 **Now some explanations. First, in this story, Naruto is wandering around the world to write and gather knowledge. He is like a researcher, who is learning more about the world he live in.**

 **Next is the captain of the Royal Guard. It wasn´t my intention to let him play a big part in this story. That´s why he didn´t have a name.**

 **Now to the plot. Surprise, zombies. Wow, such creativity, so much "White Walker". Nope they aren´t the zombies from GoT. Well, they are similar.**

 **The zombie threat will be the first part of this story. Next will be the plot from "Frozen". Now only with Naruto. And of course the change he will made. His presence will influence the canon story line of the Disney movie.**

 **Hopefully I can make this Frozen x Naruto crossover big, as we don´t have many of them. And to tell you the truth, my hype for it has decreased as I am now more interested in "How To Train Your Dragon".**

 **And regarding my RWBY x Naruto Fanfic, it would take a while to finish the next Chapter. Don´t expect it too soon. I will have to hype myself with some Chibi-Episode until I can continue.**

 **As always, thanks again for reading. I appreciate every review.**


	2. The Meeting

**It´s done!**

 **Thanks -jigoku-no-ou- for reading the raw. It helped me to continue with this story.**

 **Everyone else who read this story, I thank you too for taking your time. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I couldnt uptade sooner because I was on vacation. Went to Croatia and it was really nice.**

 **Now, I wont hold you off from reading. Just needed to tell you that I wont be able to write for a while now, because I have to focus on my make-up exams.**

 **Reminder: I do not own "Frozen" and "Naruto". Both belong to Disney and Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Snow Fox**

The rumours about the snowstorm took Naruto far into the wild, miles away from Arendelle. It was night and despite the darkness, the blonde could see everything around him clearly, thanks to his Sennin mode. It enhanced his senses and enabled Naruto to see the life force of living beings around him.

While on the move, he noticed a few signature ahead of him. Wondering if they were the King and his people, the blonde decided to head to their direction. As he was heading to their direction, the young man noticed that the sky began to darken. The change was too sudden to be a natural phenomenon. Not to mention that before there wasn´t any clouds.

Naruto watched as a white mass began to descend from the black sky and hit the ground. It spread out silently until it covered a large area. The distant sounds of the wind howling reached the blonde and needless to say, this snowstorm must be the one responsible for all the disappearances.

"Kurama, you feeling this?" He asked while he observed his surroundings for more abnormalities.

" **Yeah, something is moving in front of us."** Kurama stated the obvious.

Nodding to his furry friend, Naruto quicken his pace. Suddenly, the many life signature vanished and he couldn´t feel them anymore. Only two remained and he could see that they were agitated and terrified. "There are two people inside it. I go and try get them out of the danger."

" **Be careful. I feel another presence controlling this storm. It is faint but there is a trace of tainted force in the air."**

"Gotcha." Muttered the blonde. The two survivors would never be able to escape the snowstorm. At least not alone. Jumping from one tree to another, he reached the edge of the storm. It lashed at him with his fierce winds and tried to hinder the rouge ninja from entering.

"Self-conscious, huh?" Wondered Naruto. "Now that´s something unusual." Making a few hand signs, he spread his arms out and shouted.

"Wind Release: GREAT BREAKTRHOUGH!"

A destructive gust of wind clashed against the snowstorm, pushing it back slowly. The white mass couldn´t hold too long against Naruto´s Jutsu. And it didn´t take long and it´s strength began to weaken until the Jutsu tore a wide path through the storm. The blonde grinned and whispered in an amused tone. "Open Sesame."

He jumped down from the tree and ran through the passage. With his enhanced sight he saw a crowd ahead of him. They didn´t look like your everyday citizen, more like dead corpses. But maybe it´s just the little icicles hanging from their bodies and the fact that they were frozen all over their body, that gave it away. Their neutral face didn't show any emotion either, let alone any sign of life.

In the midst of the crowd he could hear some shouting and sounds of fighting. Sensing two life forms in the midst of the undead, he was glad that they were still alive. Unsealing his greatsword Astoria, Naruto hacked down those who stood nearby. Not even fazed as body parts flew around him with each swing, the blonde headed towards the survivors.

* * *

 _Line Beak_ (/_\\)

A sound of a big explosion broke the captain out of his frenzy and the snowstorm cleared away as torrent of winds washed over them. He wondered about this sudden occurrence, but didn´t take his focus away from the mindless corpses.

The King stood behind him with his sword stuck inside the head of one of his dead soldier. He was out of breath and on the brink of collapsing. Unlike the captain, he was not trained enough to fight a long battle. The dead soldier grabbed the sword by its blade and hindered the King from pulling it out.

"Let go!" Grunted Agnarr as he used his little remaining force to get his sword back. He was too preoccupied and noticed too late the two undead coming from the side. Right as Agnarr was about to fall victim to them, a big broadsword appeared out of nowhere and pierced the attackers through their chest.

"What!" The King landed on his butt as the dead soldier had been smashed by the big sword. He could feel that someone was in front of him. Half expecting another undead he looked up and saw a young man wearing a black coat, who offered him a helping hand.

"Looks like I came in time. You got to thank Lady Fortuna that I was nearby." Spoke the blonde. "Name´s Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

The King was ddumfounded. He couldn't believe what he saw as Naruto introduced himself casually in such a grave situation. The youngster came out of nowhere and pierced two of them with a big ass sword. And it didn´t look like he feared them as he stood there with a laid back stance, observing the undead like it was an ordinary sight.

"And you are?" Naruto asked while throwing the impaled undead away with an one-handed swing.

"That is the King you are talking to." Voiced the captain as he found his speech again after he too had being surprised by Naruto´s suden appearance.

"Oh, I see. I am sorry, I am not good with all the formalities." He said and gave them a sheepish smile. "Anyway, let me take care of those guys."

Agnarr was about to retort and stop the young man from getting himself killed. But a sudden puff and white smoke began to envelop the area.

"What´s happening!" Shouted the King, surprised by what the young man did.

The smoke cleared away, and both survivor´s mouth fell out of their jaws as they saw copies of the stranger in front of them. They looked exactly the same, they were even equipped with the same greatsword.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Whispered the captain.

The original Naruto just shrugged with his shoulder and said. "Doesn´t matter now. More importantly, stand back." He slowly walked forward and suddenly his voice changed.

 **"This will get ugly!"**

With a feral smile, he and his shadow clones pounced at the undead. The original Naruto was laughing like a lunatic while slashing around wildly.

The two normal humans watched the onslaught in silence. They couldn´t comprehend anything that happened in front of them. Someone making multiple copies of himself and killing the dead easily with his greatsword while laughing like a madman. It was surreal, out of their world.

Someone tapped on the Agnarr´s shoulder. Thinking that it was an enemy, he pulled his sword and stabbed at the person, only to look into the blue eyes of the stranger. The clone blocked the sword, holding the blade with two of his fingers.

"Don´t fret. My boss ordered me to take care of you guys." The clone explained and put his hands on one of the many injuries. A green light spread out and they pain the King felt lessen. Slowly the wound started to heal until the bleeding stopped. At his side another clone tented to the wounded captain.

"This will do for the first. We are not good at healing, that´s why we should get you back to the town." The clone said as he finished with closing most of the severe injuries.

After slaying a bunch of them, the original Naruto stopped with his rampage. He noticed that the undead were retreating behind the snowstorm.

 **"Should I follow them?"** Asked Kurama with the deep voice of Naruto.

" _No, we have to help the King."_

" **That´s so. Then I leave it you to."** Naruto´s feature went back to normal and his killing intent disappeared.

"What a mess." Naruto scratched his head as he saw the chaos, Kurama did. He sighted and walked back to the other.

"We are grateful for your help. Without you we would have died and share the same fate as our dead people." The captain thanked as the boy reached them. "But would you enlighten us about how you are able to do this?"

"I prefer not. But if you prove yourself to me that you are trustworthy enough, then I might tell you." Replied Naruto bluntly.

"I see. Yes, it´s understandable with such a unique power." The captain nodded in acceptance. It still bugged him that the blonde wouldn´t speak about his power, but he respected his decision. "By the way I didn´t get the chance to introduce myself. I am Alexandre Gilthard, captain of the Royal Guard. Or what´s left of them." He sighted, now remembering about his fellow soldiers.

"We lost so many good men. And it´s all my fault." Said Agnarr, dejected as he too thought about his dead subjects.

"Your Highness, it wasn´t you that killed them. It was those undead, no, the cursed snowstorm´s fault! Beside if we didn´t go to investigate it, then we wouldn´t have known about the danger that stood right in front of Arendelle´s door."

The King knew that his captain was at a point right. Still, it didn´t excuse him for getting his own people killed. Losing their life was a mistake on his hand. As the ruler, he was responsible for their lifes.

"The snowstorm. We have to prevent it from reaching Arendelle. God knows what chaos it will unleash upon us." Agnarr looked at Naruto. Now that he got a good look at his strange saviour, he noticed that the young man wasn´t one of his people. The cloth he wore, and the weapon he wielded wasn´t common in Arendelle. Not to mention his look.

He wasn´t sure if the young man had a bad case of bed hair, but his blonde spiky hairs stood up way too much. And there were those lines on his faces. They looked like some kind of scars, or were those birthmarks?

"You said your name was Uzumaki, right?" The King asked.

"Ah, yes. But that´s my last name. My surname is Naruto." He said.

Hearing the name for the second time, Agnarr was sure that this boy was a foreigner. "I am sorry if that´s sound rude, but are you not from around here? Do you happen to be someone who came from across the sea?"

"Yes, you could say that I am some kind of a wandering researcher. Traveling around the world and looking out for interesting stuff is what I do."

Alexandre was conflicted if he should believe Naruto. Seeing that the blonde was still a teenager, it was unlikely that he managed to go on such a big journey. But the fact that he could fight and hold his ground eliminated his doubt. "How old are you?"

"Me? Well, I am 18." Replied Naruto, knowing exactly what they were thinking. Holding out a hand, he explained. "My godfather went on many trips and visited all kind of places. Someday, he took me with him and we travelled for three years. After his death I found myself wanting to step into his footstep and do the same as him."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"Don´t worry, I am over it already." Replied Naruto. It was difficult to move on, but he managed to get over Jiraiya´s death . The old pervert wouldn´t like him to sulk over him.

The captain was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by the King. Agnarr too wanted to get answers out of the blonde enigma. However, he noticed that they were wide open for any attacks if the enemy decided to come at them again.

"Captain, we can continue our talk later. First we need to go back to the castle and inform our people from the danger." Said Agnarr. "Sir Uzumaki-"

"I am no knight. Just call me Naruto. As I stated before, I am not good with formal stuff." Said Naruto.

"Ah, that´s so. Then Naruto, do you happen to have a horse? The captain could ride ahead and get help."

Alexandre wasn´t pleased to leave his King, but he understood that there was no other way. The snowstorm might attack the King if he rode alone. It was too risky. Letting him stay with Naruto, where he would be the safest was the best option.

But to their disappointment, the blonde boy chuckled and said. "Sorry, but no. I can´t ride a horse. Didn´t bother to learn it. I rely on my trusty legs and feet."

"Remarkable, but sadly, I think that me and captain are too exhausted to walk all the way back to Arendelle." Agnarr sighted as he imagined how long the way back home was. It would take days for them to reach Arendelle.

Alexandre agreed with his King. "But it can´t be helped. One way or another, we need to start heading out before the snowstorm attack us again."

"Good, then hop on one of my clones." Said Naruto while he sealed away his sword. Agnarr and Alexandre looked at him dumbfounded. "What are you waiting for? Get on their backs. You are in no condition to walk, that´s why they are going to carry you."

"Oh, I see you could use them that way too." Spoke Agnarr, fascinated at Naruto´s ability. He and the captain did as they were told and jumped on the clones back.

"Something wrong?" Asked Alexandre as Naruto didn´t move from the spot.

The blonde boy wasn´t sure, but he thought that someone was watching them. However neither his Sennin mode nor Kurama could sense someone. He cursed himself for not sending some shadow-clones after the enemies. Naruto reluctantly let go of that matter and walked to the clones with their passengers.

"A warning. Hold tight." He said as he passed them by. And with a burst he and his clones moved at a high pace towards Arendelle. Agnarr and Alexandre didn´t expect the young man to run at such a speed. They screamed as Naruto started to jump on the trees.

* * *

 _Line Break_ ヽ( ´ー`)ノ

"Blergh! N-Never again!" Alexandre leaned himself on a tree and puked as soon as the clone let him down. It was hellish and he swore that next time he would use his own feet and walk.

"Look on the bright s-side. W-We managed to make it in just an f-few hours." Agnarr was on the verge of puking like his captain. But as the King he had to hold his dignity.

Naruto stifled a laugh as he looked at them. Their faces were pale and they couldn´t even walk a straight line.

Right now they stood in front of the main gate to Arendelle and it was still night. Naruto dispelled his clones before they moved out into the gatekeeper's eyesight. And as soon as they recognized the King and the captain, the gate opened and a few soldiers came out running towards them.

"That´s his Highness!"

"They are injured! Quick get a healer!"

"What happened? Where are the others?"

A turmoil broke out, but the King stopped the chaos. "Silence! Listen to me! Send a messenger to my wife and tell her that I am back. Tell her that I am okay and that there is no need to worry."

"As you wish!" A soldier complied and took the order.

"Good, next go and inform all consul members. Prepare an emergency meeting right now." Agnarr continued and then faced the blonde ninja. "Naruto, I own you already so much, but could you help us defend against "it"? I know that I ask too much of you, but you were the only one who could chase it off."

He didn´t need to wait too long for an answer. Naruto had already decided to stay until he solved the problem behind the snowstorm. He wanted to find the cause that created this concious being. "Sure I can. But with one condition. Don´t tell anyone about you know what."

The people around were confused at the interaction between their King and the stranger. They thought that the blonde was just someone who guided their King and the captain back.

Agnarr wasn´t an idiot and immediately understood what the blonde mean. "Yes of course. Do you have somewhere to stay? If not then you can come with me to the castle. You are now my honoured guest and I want you to feel comfortable as much as possible as long as you are in Arendelle."

Naruto took the King´s offer, as it would be a good opportunity to have a look at the royal library. Maybe he could find something that could lead him to the cause of the mysterious snowstorm and its undead army. A wooden carriage arrived for them and both Agnarr and Naruto drove on it to the castle. Alexandre preferred to walk.

The King sat in front of Naruto and inspected the blonde again. He still couldn´t believe it, but the truth was that this boy had a power that exceeded the human comprehension. Just like his eldest daughter, Elsa. But unlike her, he was able to control it, harness it and use it at its fullest.

Agnarr mustered his courage and asked. "Your ability, I won´t ask much about it, but can you control it?"

Naruto didn´t know what the King was thinking at this moments. It was always dangerous to speak about his Jutsus with royalties. They might be jealous and demand him to spill his secrets, or try to control him and use him as a weapon. "Why do you ask?"

It was now or never. Agnarr decided to tell the blonde boy about his daughter and her ice magic. About her curse and about how she was unable to control it. At first he would sometime hesitate, as he wasn´t sure if he could trust Naruto. But he remembered that the boy saved him once and began to spill everything. After he told the story about Elsa´s circumstance, the King waited for Naruto to respond.

"Hmm. A Kekkai Genkai maybe? Or…" Naruto muttered silently as he thought about the possibility of someone having a bloodline. "I am not sure but maybe I should meet her to have a better look at her ability. I have to see it first. After that I can tell you if I am able to help her or not."

The King felt relief that Naruto would try to help. At last he found someone who might be able to save Elsa from her loneliness. Then she could live like a normal princess and interact with the people without fearing that she might hurt them with her power. And most of all, she could spend time with her family. Thinking about it made Agnarr forget about the approaching disaster.

As they came to a halt, Naruto could see from the window of the carriage that there were many people waiting for them. As soon as Agnarr got off the carriage, he was hit by brown bullet.

"Uff!" The King huffed as Anna squeezed all the air out of him.

Anna sobbed as she hold her father. "I-I thought that you wouldn´t come back!"

Stroking the girl on the head, Agnarr spoke. "It´s alright, I am here now." Despite what he said, he knew that he almost died back then. He didn´t dare to think what would happen to his family if he had fallen victim to the undead.

Queen Iduna walked towards her husband. She looked at him with worry, but was happy too that he made it back alive. Agnarr let go of Anna and went to his wife. They both embraced each other in a hug.

Naruto stood at the side, as he waited for the King. As heart-warming as it was, Naruto somehow felt out of places, like he didn´t belong here. He felt uncomfortable to stand at the side and watch their reunion. It reminded him of one of the times, where he was the only one left alone in front of the academy back then in Konoha. Everyone got their parent. Everyone except on the swing, while watching how the other kids with their parent was one of the most painful moments in his life. He envied them. And as much as he tried to deny it, his current lifestyle was kind of lonely, even with the orange fur ball by his side. And the friendship between the people he met during his journey last only for as long as he stayed with them.

A sudden feeling of being watched by someone kicked in and Naruto turned his gaze to one of the many windows of the castle. Looking up, their eyes met for the first time. Princess and wielder of ice and snow met the number one unpredictable ninja.

Elsa too wanted to see her dad, just like her mother and her sister. The platinum blonde girl had to see Agnarr, just to make sure that he was alright. She was happy as she saw him, but felt left out as her family shared a moment of special closeness without her.

And then the girl noticed the stranger who stood a bit far away from her family. The man came out of the same carriage that brought her father. His blonde spiky hairs stood out from everyone and she wondered who the young man was, as she watched him.

Just as she was wondering about the reason why the man made a sad face, the he turned his head towards her direction and locked his eyes on her. It was too quick for her to register it. And only after a few seconds she caught on that she has been found out and hid herself behind the curtain. It was strange for her, as she didn´t understood how he could notice her. Elsa clutched her hands in front of her chest as she felt her emotion going out of control.

"Why is it happening now?" She whispered in shock. She chanted the words that she learned from her father in the hope to supress those feelings. "Conceal it, don´t feel it."

She gasped as under her feet, ice began to form and spread out slowly. "No! Don´t let it show! Don´t let it show!" She desperately tried to hold it off.

"Princess Elsa!" A maid called to her out as she saw the princess. The look on the woman wasn´t that of someone who wanted to help. It was more like the face full of horror as many feared the power of the little girl.

The blonde princess saw that someone was nearby and ran as fast she could to her room. She closed the door and locked it, just in case that nobody could enter her room. Elsa quickly went to search for the gloves her father gave her. They were like charms for her as she used it often to hold off her power. It worked sometimes and luckily today it did help her ease her troubled feelings, if only slightly.

Excitement. That was what she felt as he was looking at her. Elsa could take in the fact that he had the same blue eyes as her. Even at the great distance between them she could make it out. Maybe it was because she never met someone like him, but Elsa felt that he could look deep inside her. As if his blue eyes pierced right through her, and read her entire existence.

While the princess sorted out her adolescent feelings, Agnarr introduced the blonde ninja to the other. Everyone were shocked to hear about the cursed snowstorm, that raged outside their gates. They were more shocked as they listened to a modified version of how Naruto saved Agnarr and Alexandre. They couldn´t believe that a young boy like him could fight exceptional let alone hold a heavy greatsword.

Anna on the other hand, was excited about Naruto. She got stars in her eyes as she looked up at the young man. It was like looking up to a hero, a knight in shining armor.

As Agnarr told them that Naruto was actually a traveller who came from a faraway land, the girl couldn´t stop herself anymore from idolizing Naruto, who in turn felt a chill. Even Kurama, the nine tailed beast, noticed that something was out of places.

And for the first time in Arendelle, a subspecies of females evolved. They will multiply, they will chase him and hunt him down. Until they get what they want. His…

.

.

.

.

.

name is JOOOHN CEEENA!? (° - °)

* * *

 **The ending was meant to be a joke, if you didn´t get it. I wanted to end this chapter sooner, but decided not to because of what I wrote at the beginning. But come on.**

 **Yai, captain got a name. As I stated before, I didn´t intend to let him play a big role in this story. He should have died a heoric death, saving his beloved king and so on. Buuut, I´ve grown fond of him. *cry in a corner* I couldn´t kill him. Please, forgive me.**

 **The reason why he showed his shadow clones in front of Agnarr and Alexandre was, that he wanted to make sure that they were safe. And he knew that they wouldn´t stand a chance against him, even if they were to send all their soldiers against him. He asked Agnarr to hide his power, because he didn´t want to stand out too much. He would have left Arendelle if everyone knew about his secrets.**

 **I see you guys after my exams, have a nice day and don´t forget to review.**


	3. The Unknown

**Snow Fox**

In the time Naruto travelled across the land and sea, the blonde man learned to discard his foolish self who would run into a fight without a plan. Preparing everything was a step to victory. That was why he asked the King for permission to use the royal library. Knowledge is power. Kurama taught him that and it was one of the reason he made it this far. But he still kept his one and only trait what would make him the person he was. His unpredictable moves and mind prevented his enemies to harm him. The only one who could catch his string of thought would be Kurama, but that was obvious as the fox lived inside Naruto.

Maybe that was the reason why all the aristocrats were on guard as Naruto accompanied the King to their meeting. They didn´t know anything about him, only that he was a foreigner and a skilled warrior. Luckily they didn´t doubt his feats as they trusted King Agnarr´s words.

"I thank you all for hearing out my call despite this late hour. This meeting is of utmost importance for the security of our country." Agnarr began to speak to his consul. They were all seated at a massive table with the king at the head. Naruto who didn´t had a seat, stood at the background, carefully watching everyone and analysing their facial expression and gesture.

"As you all know, I went to investigate the rumour about the so called cursed snowstorm. To tell the truth I never thought that it could be a dread to Arendelle until I first saw it." The king began to shiver lightly as the memories of the encounter, the sight of all the undead surfaced. "I beg you to stay calm as I will tell you everything I saw."

And so, the King shared his story with his councilmen. At first, some of them were in denial, but the more they listened, the more they understood that the king wasn´t joking around. The danger was real, and it could be heading to them any moments.

"Your Highness, what do you intend to do? No, what can we all do to prevent it from coming for us?" A frightened noble asked.

The King went silent as he thought about the only man in this room who was able to chase off the snowstorm. He can´t tell them about the truth behind the stranger as it would breach their agreements between the young man and the King. How much could he tell about Naruto without breaking his promise?

As if he had read the King´s mind, Naruto walked forward to Agnarr´s side and began to speak. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I have something to say in this matter."

Immediately one of the councilmen jumped up from his seat and shouted at Naruto. "How dare you speak like this in the presence of his Highness?"

Agnarr, knowing that Naruto wasn´t one of the formal type, halted the man´s rant. "Stop, this person is my honoured guest! Let him speak as he wish."

The man grudgingly bowed to his King and sat back down.

Clearing his throat, Naruto continue to speak. "Ahem, yeah thank you. Now, I am not familiar with this country´s history, but as someone who travelled a lot, I think that the snowstorm might have a connection with some kind of a fable or legend." Seeing the frown on their faces, Naruto knew that what he said sounded dumb. But his experience with mysterious occurrences solidified his guess. Sometimes there was a grain of truth behind myths.

"That´s nonsense! Do you take us for fools?" The same of who raised his voice at Naruto spoke. This time his rant was accompanied by the collective nods of the other councilmembers. Only one man in this room took Naruto´s claim into account and didn´t dismiss it rashly.

This one was the King, who motioned his people to keep it quiet. "Can you explain it to us?"

"I have been gathering knowledge about the world and happened to meet with someone who worked in a profession that involves killing monster and expel evil spirit. Not only did he let me accompany him in his jobs, no, he told me about their characteristics and how to recognize them too. Now what I can tell you is, that what we have to deal with right now isn´t human. Or it isn´t human anymore. Most likely a vengeful ghost or an evil spirit. There exist many stories about those kind of beings, mostly exaggerated but they are based on real sightings."

Everyone could agree that the cursed snowstorm was something out of the realm of mankind. But that they have to start believing in fairy tales was difficult for them.

Finally, one of the nobles took the initiative and asked. "Okay, if what you said is true. But only if! How can we defeat it? What can we do against something out of our realm?"

It wasn´t said with the voice of despair, but rather with the acceptance that humans have their own limit. No one in this room could fight against something that had no body.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked slowly away from the table and fixed his gaze outside the window. "There is always a cause for everything. First, finding the true nature of the snowstorm is important. Then making sure that their army of undead won´t get any bigger. To minimize the victims the people living outside the city wall should be evacuated and put inside a safe zone."

"It´s a good start. But the town doesn't have enough space for everyone."

"That´s right. We need to build a makeshift camp nearby if we want to accommodate our people. With the help of the military and all the carpenter in our town, we should be able to build it in a few days. Adding a wooden wall for protecting doubles the time to finish."

Everyone began to discuss and make inputs to the plan. Agnarr gave Naruto a nod of appreciation for his help and ordered his consul to take care of the plan. The King himself was still tired from his escape and withdrew himself to his chamber, where his wife was waiting for him.

Naruto went to rest too and got his own room. The furnishing and decoration were too extravagant for his taste and the blonde considered to ask the servant for a more simple room. But he decided not to do.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth." He mumbled to himself and began to take off his clothes. Tomorrow he need to tell the King about the next step for their plan.

* * *

 _Line Break_ (✧ω✧)

Anna was the type of person who would wake up as soon as the sun rise. Normally she would have run to her sister´s room and knock at her door, asking her to come to play with her. Despite her big sister´s non-existent answer, she kept doing it every day and it went on and on and became a sort of ritual to her.

But today was a different day. This time she ran toward the guest room to meet a certain man. She couldn´t sleep much because she was too eager to speak with him.

Standing in front of his room, Anna straightened her dress and fixed her hair for the last time before she knocked at the door. It only took a few seconds and Naruto opened the door.

"Good morning, did you sleep we-well…" Anna couldn´t finish her sentence as she noticed that Naruto was standing at the door only with a towel around his waist.

"Eh, uh, I mean ehm…" The 13-year old girl stuttered and tried to look away.

"Morning too, little one. Thanks, I did sleep well, no wonder with this fluffy bed. It was really comfortable." Answered Naruto, without giving her strange reaction a second thought. "I just finished with taking a shower, so please wait a moment until I dress myself."

He closed the door and left the princess standing alone in front of his room, her face flushed and dreamy gaze fixed on the spot where Naruto left. It was the first time for her to see such a well build body. Not to mention those water drops running down Naruto´s body and glittering under the gleam of the rising sun. A nearby maid came across her and began to panic as she thought the princess got herself a fever.

A few minutes later the blonde man walked with the maroon haired princess beside him to the dining hall. He tried to initiate a conversation but somehow the girl would only give him short answers and look away shamefully. All they could do was to agree to call themselves by their first name.

Naruto shrugged it off as he had more important matter to tend to. Like for example a long session at the royal library. But first he needed breakfast.

They both arrived at the dining hall where King and Queen already awaited for them. Agnarr looked much better in comparison to yesterday. His injuries still could be seen but those were only minor scratches.

"Did you have a nice rest, Naruto?" Agnarr asked while he implied the blonde to sit down.

Naruto replied with a smile. "Yes, I am totally ready for today´s work." He went and fetch himself some food as soon as the servant brought them.

Iduna, the Queen, hid her amused smile behind her hand as she found it refreshing to see someone act all casual in front of the royal family. "My husband told me a few about you. It wasn´t much, that´s why I am really curious about you. So, may I ask where did you come from?"

"The place where I come from is far in the east. Not many outsider knew about this land as it is well hidden. I don´t have good memories about it so I can´t tell you much."

"So I know the reason for your traveling, but how come you are so strong? You told me that your 18-years old, but you fight like a seasoned veteran." Even the oldest knight of their country couldn't approach his fighting capability. The gap between them are too big and Agnarr wanted to know how Naruto was able to achieve his power.

"As I said, you meet many interesting person when you are on the road. Sometime you come across a skilled warrior. Clashing our swords and comparing our strength with each other is a man´s pride. Many moves I have were taught by people I met during my travel. Not only that but sometimes I got a glimpse at their profession too." Naruto answered while a servant poured him coffee inside his empty cup.

Looking at Agnarr, the blonde man said sagely. "King Agnarr, do you know this saying? Knowledge is power?"

"Yes of course." The King nodded and now he understood why Naruto wanted to use the library. "I see."

"Ehm, father, can I accompany Naruto to the library?" Asked a shy Anna. She really wanted to spend more time with the blonde ninja and learn more about him.

"I don´t know. Can she?" Agnarr turned to Naruto as he spoke.

Naruto scratched his head. Normally he intended to do research with his clones. It was the best and fastest way to gather information. Thus, letting a child accompany him would only hinder with his work. But the look she gave him was too cute and he reluctantly agreed to it.

"As long you let me work then it´s fine." He said to Anna.

The girl immediately squealed and a big smile adorned her face. "Of course! I won´t disturb you, I promise!"

Agnarr felt happy to see his daughter in high spirit. He knew how lonely the little girl felt since she couldn´t play with Elsa anymore. Grasping his wife´s hand, he hoped that he could protect her smile.

* * *

 _Line Break_ (TヘT)

Naruto couldn´t use his _Shadow-Clone-Jutsu_ with Anna watching him. That´s why he used the conventional way and gathered every book that might have useful information. He intended to prepare those books for tomorrow, in the hope that Anna wouldn´t stay with him. Later he had to speak with Agnarr about not letting anyone disturb him in order to use his clones.

While Anna occupied herself with reading a romance novel, Naruto searched through the library for any useful materials. Sometime the girl would glance up from her book and watch him work. He could feel her gaze every time she laid her eyes on him, but it didn´t bother him nor prevented him from doing his research. It just felt awkward and thus the blond boy decided to start a conversation.

"I heard that you have a bigger sister." Naruto said as he piled another book away.

"You mean Elsa? She is always in her room and won´t come out to play with me." Naruto caught the sadness behind her words.

"I tried many times and invited her to play, but she wouldn´t give me an answer."

It seemed that the problem of her older sister was troubling her too. Naruto thought that he should go and take a first look at Elsa´s power.

"Don´t you know why she wouldn´t want to come out of her room?" The blonde asked while still going on with his work.

"Now that you mentioned, not really. I don´t know why exactly. I think I asked mother about it once but she said that I shouldn´t worry about it. She said that someday Elsa will come and join us. I should just give her time or something like that." Anna laid her book to the side and childishly swung her feet around.

"Naruto, what about your family?"

"…"

Anna looked at Naruto quizzically. The young man stopped at what he was doing. The question was too sudden and they blonde ninja contemplated about whether he should answer her or not. Anna isn´t really a bad girl. He knew that she asked him out of curiosity. Having that in mind he decided to tell her a little bit about himself.

"You know, I was raised without my parents. I am an orphan so I don´t have any family." He told her. That shocked the young princess and she regretted asking him.

"I am sorry. I shouldn´t have asked you." She apologized.

"No, it´s okay. You couldn't have known about me being an orphan."

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms as memories about his childhood began to come forth.

"It was a hard life, being all alone but I never gave up. People talked behind my back because of who I am. Because of something that was out of my control."

He sighted and a little smiled formed on his face as he thought about Teuchi, Ayame and his old sensei Iruka.

"But there are a handful of people who didn´t think badly about me. They were the only one who supported me. And I think, without them I wouldn´t be standing here. Their words pushed me to do my best."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Anna, as he said. "They were my family."

Anna could only smile in happiness as she listened to Naruto. "I won´t give up too, for the sake of Elsa!" She declared with confident.

"Hehe, that´s the spirit." The positive vibe radiating from the girl affected Naruto too. He rolled up his sleeves and shouted. "Now I am all fired up! Let´s do this!" With the newfound motivation he continued with his work at a much faster pace.

"Hahaha, go Naruto!" Anna laughed hearty as she cheered the blonde on. It was obvious that she had much fun spending time with him.

* * *

 _Line Break_ ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

Somewhere in the wildness a single silhouette could be seen. The outline of it showed that it was a woman as her long snow white hairs flew around in the silent snowstorm. She wore a short white dress that was uncommon to the cold season.

The snowstorm calmly brushed against her.

" _ **Shhh, my child. Did you find something for me?"**_

The snowstorm blew pass her and undead that were once proud soldiers of Arendelle marched forth.

The woman looked at them.

" _ **Those crest. Yes, I remember."**_

The snowstorm circled around her.

" _ **Hm, show me the way, my dear."**_

Slowly all the undead raised their arms up.

They all aimed at the same direction.

As if she was trying to make something out that was way too far away, the woman concentrated her gaze on one point. Times goes by but the woman kept staring at the same direction.

.

.

.

" _ **Now I see you."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Elsa screamed.

She gasped rapidly and sweats run down her face. The terror she felt was written on her face. Those blue eyes that belonged to the woman, they were looking at her. She knew that it sounded ridiculous but it felt too real. The girl looked around and noticed that she had frozen her own blanket and bed.

"Not again." She sighted. She called out her maids and waited for them to change her bed.

Elsa tried not to think about her dream. Surely it wouldn´t have to do with their current crisis. The snowstorm, the undead and now this woman. She tried to tell herself that it was all a coincident. That it was all a bad dream and nothing she saw was real.

Someone touched her shoulder and the princess jumped up in surprise.

"Y-Your bed is ready, princess." The maid tried not to upset Elsa and backed away.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for your hard work. You may go now."

Elsa locked the door as soon as the maids left her room. Instead of going to bed, she walked to the window and gazed at the stars. The dream was still affecting her and she feared to go back to sleep. She whispered the last words the woman said. "Now I see you."

Who does she mean? And the woman, who was she? Questions without an answer began to form in her head. Soon the girl found herself exhausted from all the ponding and went to sleep.

.

.

.

" _ **Good night, my dear. Until we meet again."**_

* * *

 **Oh man, how long has it been? Yep, took me a while but too late is better than nothing, right? Now this chapter is a bit shorter than the other two, but I had to balance my real life with fanfiction writing.**

 **To all who wished me luck with my exams, thanks a lot! I appreciate it! Still not finished with every subjects but I am working hard on it.**

 **Okay, how about we play a little guessing game. The entity that is threatening our main characters is something I picked out of a folklore. Your task is to guess the name of the being. The winner get to make a wish that influence the story. For example the pairing or a certain plot. I will try to make it happen as long as it doesn´t sound too stupid. (For example let Sasuke appear in this story and netorare all the girls.)**

 **The first one to guess it right is the winner! Good luck everyone!**

 ***Clearing throat***

 **New Makoto Shinkai movie is beautiful.**

 **Hillary or Trump? Hmm, I am not American. :/**

 **Every reaction to KH 2.8 trailer: OMG THIS SONG!**

 **Deus Vult!**

 **Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!**

 **What the hell are you doing, Colombia?**

 ***Summarizing my current thought ends***

 **Again give a review if you like it. Thanks again for reading and until next time. ;D**


End file.
